yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 163
Service 163 is a residential trunk route between Sengkang and Toa Payoh, connecting the residential housing estates of Sengkang East, Sengkang West and Toa Payoh through the private estates around Yio Chu Kang, Upper Thomson and Toa Payoh. The route serves crucial links between Toa Payoh Town Centre and Upper Thomson, as well as intra-town connections within parts of Sengkang New Town without direct connection to Sengkang Interchange/MRT. The route has been in existence since the 1970s plying between Jalan Kayu Ter and Shenton Way, one of many bus routes serving between Northern Singapore and the City Centre until subsequent amendments shortened it to its current route today. Due to changes in areas of responsibility between bus operators affecting the Sengkang district, Timothy operated the route from December 1995 to December 1999 when Sengkang was handed to Ernest. It also have the high demand for service 163 between Fernvale and Sengkang, where the demand is extensively used by the double deckers on weekdays. Service 371 was withdrawn due to the Sengkang West LRT rationalisation in 12 March 2005. Double deckers were introduced in May 2011, during the general elections. The route variant, service 163M was discontinued on 10 February 2019. New short trip - 163A commenced on the same day. The route shares the same Sengkang - Toa Payoh service as service 159. History *11 April 1971: Introduced as a service between Yio Chu Kang Rd Ter and Prince Edward Rd Ter. *4 October 1971: Extended to Jalan Kayu. *8 December 1974: Amended via Cecil St, skipping Robinson Rd. *28 October 1979: Amended via Sungei Rd (towards Prince Edward Rd) and Bt Timah Rd (towards Jln Kayu) with the partial conversion of Bukit Timah Rd to two-way road and Rochor Canal Rd to one-way road, skipping MacKenzie Rd and Mayne Rd. *5 June 1981: Amended via the diverted Yio Chu Kang Rd, skipping Ang Mo Kio Ave 9. *13 January 1985: Extended to World Trade Centre. *28 May 1989: Shortened to Marina Centre. *3 May 1992: Shortened to Toa Payoh under TransitLink Integration Exercise Phase 7. *17 December 1995: Handed to Timothy/TIBS. *26 December 1999: Handed to Ernest/SBS. *1 November 2001: Operated by SBS Transit. *29 December 2002: Extended to Sengkang. *12 March 2005: Amended via Fernvale Lane under the bus rationalisation for Sengkang West LRT. Service 163A introduced from Sengkang to Fernvale Lane (Loop) replacing former service 371. *28 January 2008: Service 163A was renumbered to service 163M. *13 October 2013: Amended to ply the extended Fernvale Lane with the partial closure of Jalan Kayu. Fleet Most of the fleet consisted of Volvo Olympians and Dennis Tridents, together with Volvo B9TLs. Route Information *Yio Chu Kang Road (opp NCS Hub) *Yio Chu Kang Road (opp Serenity Park) *Yio Chu Kang Road (bef Begonia Road) *Yio Chu Kang Road (opp Dedap Road) *Fernvale Lane (aft Sengkang West Road) *Fernvale Lane (opp Blk 405C) *Sengkang West Avenue (opp Fernvale Pri Sch) *Sengkang West Avenue (Fernvale Stn/Blk 439A) *Sengkang West Avenue (Layar Station Exit B) *Sengkang East Avenue (Blk 311A) *Sengkang East Avenue (Blk 305D) *Sengkang East Avenue (Blk 303B) *Sengkang East Avenue (Blk 200B) *Sengkang East Avenue (Blk 203B)